This invention relates generally to a bus arrangement or bus system, and more particularly to a bus system having unique features for transferring data between circuits connected to the bus.
Many bus arrangements exist in the prior art. Some of these arrangements are packet buses, TDM (Time Division Multiplex) buses, and system buses. One application of the bus arrangements noted above is to send information from one device connected to the bus to another device connected to the bus. These buses share the common feature that this exchange of data takes place directly between the two devices involved over the bus that links all the devices. Common control equipment may play a part in arranging or setting up the connection between the two devices, but the data flow occurs directly between the two devices over the bus linking all the devices.